rathascreaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Fessran
Fessran, also known as "Fessran of the Salarfang Den," is one of the main characters in the series. She is Ratha's best friend and her trusted Lead Firekeeper. Before Meoran's leadership, she trained as a Herder until his rule banned any other females after her from pursuing the same goal. When Ratha took over as clan leader, she was promoted to Firekeeper leader, head of tending, enforcing, and teaching cubs the way of the Red Tongue. She is the proud mother of different litters. She also have a female treeling companion named Fessree. Appearance Fessran has a sand-colored pelt (also described as pale sandy), white fur around her whiskers and a black patch behind them, dark tear-lines running from the corners of her eyes along her nose snaking back to the corners of her mouth to join the black patches on either side of her muzzle, along with a white underside from from tail to throat to lower jaw, and bright green eyes. When she is promoted to Firekeeper leader, the result of working with soot and fire had begin to turn her fur rangy, her forepaws charcoal stained along with her now characteristic trait of her flame-shortened whiskers. In Clan Ground, after absorbing Shongshar's near fatal attack meant for Ratha, her left fore limb had healed into two deep puncture wounds which resulted in a light foreleg limp. In Ratha and Thistle-chaser, when she and Thakur was hot on the trail of Ratha, Thistle and Mishanti. She grumbles about how a huge fish had bitten off her tail tip as the two were swimming between islands and has some issues keeping steady. Ratha has described her scent as "spicy, sharp with an acrid touch of soot and ash". History Ratha's Creature Fessran is first seen chatting with Thakur on top of the sunning stone as Ratha appears. She congratulates Ratha's determination to work hard, and Thakur commends her as one of the only female cubs who is working hard to improve her herder skill. She becomes furious with him, however, as she believes he is being narrow-minded like the clan leader Meoran. She's still fuming over Meoran's ban of training female cubs as herders, as evident of Drani's daughter Singra, who was denied being selected for two seasons (years) and have now grown "soft and fat". Thakur tries to calm her by reminding her how hard he fought for Ratha, but she retorts that it was only because Baire, the previous leader, still lived then. Claiming that her worth to him is so low, that he would he have no problem pairing her off with a gray-coat (older male) and put his whelp in her place. Heavy mist cloaks sunrise by the time she calm herself. She leaves to tend to her herd and heartbeats later, the Un-Named raiders attacks. Thakur tells Ratha to stay and keep Fessran's dapplebacks together, before the both of them dash off into the fray. He beats.. ... coming soon Clan Ground Fessran was a major character in Clan Ground and was used by Shongshar. Ratha explained that their freindship dwindled when Ratha became leader... More Imformation Soon Ratha and Thistle-Chaser coming soon Ratha's Challenge Fessran makes a brief appearance in the first few chapters of Ratha's Challenge, babysitting Mishanti while Ratha tries to bound alone with her daughter Thistle-Chaser. When Thistle has another seizure, Fessran helps Ratha drag her body to a pool and wait it out. Ratha confides her frustration of their snail-paced bounding and helplessness in her daughter's distress and she reassures her to give their relationship more time to grow. The herder scout Khushi comes to the coastline to relay Thakur's message requesting Ratha and Thistle's assistance, she volunteers to watch over the cub in Thistle's absence. Before departing with her mother, Thistle performs a high chirping call to bring Mishanti to her who is covered in wet sand, evidently from digging a den. When Fessran asks her how long she has done that, Thistle reply not too long ago since it seems to grab Mishanti's short attention span. Ratha's Courage coming soon Quotes "My temper often chooses my words for me." ~Fessran in Ratha's Creature, page 19 "Eat well night creature. He is a feast worthy of your hunger. Dance on his bones, scar his entrails and make him sing as he dies!" ~Fessran crooning to the flames as it kills Meoran in Ratha's Creature, page 241 "My mother...she always complains about how much work it is to raise cubs, but she can't seem to live without at least one." ~Khushi to Ratha in Ratha's Challenge, page 30 Trivia *Throughout the course of the Named series, to the reader's knowledge, Fessran has given birth to two litters. Her first containing Nyang, Khushi and Chika. Her second litter are described as five, fuzzy blue-eyed cubs (have to be remembered that blue eyes are a feature of all the young cubs). **However there could be one of the few continuity mistakes: later in the book Ratha's Courage is mentioned that the Clan lost 4 cubs during the renegades attack and two of them were of the Fessran litter of five (also Bira and Drani lost a cub each). However it's later said more than one time that Fessran had 2 survived cubs: being said two times, it means it's probable that the actual original number of Fessran's litter was four, and not five. *Sometimes Thakur calls Fessran "Fess" Screen Shot 2015-05-10 at 3.15.19 PM.png|Fessran laying Category:Characters Category:The Named Category:Females